Logan Huntzberger
Logan Huntzberger is a principal character on Gilmore Girls. He is portrayed by Matt Czuchry. Character Logan is a charming, smart, flirty, and witty young man, who in reality has very low self-esteem. He is the son of Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger, a family of "old money". Logan's relationship with his parents is marred by their mistreatment of him, as they mainly 'groomed' him to become the heir of the Huntzberger business empire. He grew up looking at a preordained life, which shaped him in his zest for living in the moment and lead a life of reckless fun for as long as he possibly can. And he started flying scary little planes that seem made of papier-macheAlways a Godmother, Never a God. His parents mistreatment of him resulted in his low self-esteem, which comes to the fore when he feels threatened, for instance by other guys who show interest in Rory. He likes romantic gestures and can be kind, as when helping Luke who neglected to get Lorelai a Valentine's Day presentA Vineyard Valentine. Logan's father Mitchum Huntzberger, is a very successful newspaper magnate.Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant! And it is shown that while Mitchum loves Logan, he treats him more like an heir than his sonPartings . Logan's mother Shira tends to be snobby even though she doesn't come from "old money" herselfWe've Got Magic to Do. She's a stress smoker and is known to run away to spas. Logan attended a variety of preparatory boarding schools in Massachusetts such as Groton, St. Mark's, Rivers, and Andover where it is implied that he was kicked out for bad behaviorYou've Been Gilmored. From which school he eventually graduated is not known. Although since he did a year at AndoverJews & Chinese Food that could be the one. Series arc Logan and Rory Gilmore met while attending YaleWritten In The Stars. Both Rory and Logan worked at the Yale Daily News. Logan's appearance in the newsroom was uncommon and an annoyance to Doyle McMaster, the editor of the Yale Daily News. Doyle sucks up to him in the thought that he might meet Logan's father. Logan often refers to Rory as "Ace" because she wants to be a reporter. The nickname eventually becomes a sweet term of endearment. Rory enlists Logan's help on an article about a secret society, to which Logan belongs, called the Life and Death Brigade. He agrees to help her by leaving clues around her suite. Logan takes Rory to a secret event party in the woods. Through that event, Rory becomes fascinated with Logan. She sees him in a different light after seeing how the other members treated him. Logan convinces Rory to take a dangerous jump with him. The jump strengthened the trust between both of them.You Jump, I Jump, Jack When Rory's grandparents throw her a party at their house, Logan and his buddies attend. They eventually move their own part of the party into the pool house where Rory joins them. She gets tipsy, and when she rushes outside late to meet her boyfriend Dean, he breaks up with her because he realizes they're no longer right for each other. As Rory softly cries, Logan comforts her and pulls her back to the party to cheer her up.The Party's Over Colin, one of Logan's friends, bursts into one of Rory's classes pretending to pledge his love for her. Logan comes in, and the two pretend to fake fight as a prank. Rory is highly embarrassed and angered at Logan for doing such a thing. Rory later gets him back by enlisting her grandfather to trick him and his friends into thinking that Logan's parents and Rory's grandparents were planning for their wedding.But Not as Cute as Pushkin Rory soon develops a crush on Logan and admits it at her grandparents vow renewal. Logan admits he likes her back, but is not a commitment kind of guy. Later that night, Rory and Logan were caught hooking up in a back room during the vow renewal.Wedding Bell Blues Rory and Logan agree to a no-strings attached relationshipSay Something that lasts until mid S5 when Rory realizes that she can't do it and wants to be friends again. However, Logan takes it as an ultimatum and decides to start dating Rory exclusively.But I'm a Gilmore! Rory and Logan's relationship survives many hurdles, first his mother's and grandfather's disapproval of Rory because she wants to work rather than stay home and plan parties. However, Logan does not pay heed to what his family says and still stays with Rory. Logan also comforts Rory when his father says that Rory is not cut out to be a journalist.A House Is Not a Home Logan supports Rory when she decides to take a break from Yale even though he believes that she will eventually come back to Yale.New and Improved Lorelai During Rory's break from Yale, Logan help keeps her distracted by involving her in his hedonistic life style, often footing the bill. When Jess visits Rory at her grandparents' house the worst of Logan's entitlement and pompousness comes to the fore. He verbally berates and tries to goad Jess into a fight, which doesn't work but does cause Rory to reevaluate her life and their relationship.Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out This leads to a break, which Logan perceives as a breakup.He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig? Eventually he uses a series of increasingly thoughtful grand gestures such as massive amounts of flowers to apologize and win Rory back.The Perfect DressJust Like Gwen and Gavin After having a disagreement with Rory over Logan "cheating" on her while they were on their "break", he goes to South America to do a stunt with the Life and Death Brigade.The Real Paul Anka Logan suffers a grievous injury during the trip with The Life and Death Brigade and is flown to a hospital in New York. When Rory finds out where he is, she rushes over and is very worried. While Logan's in the hospital, Rory realizes how wrong she was to be mad at him, and Logan admits that he should have handled the situation better. After a conversation with Logan's older sister Honor, Rory learns that Logan's father, Mitchum Huntzberger, was purposely avoiding Logan in the hospital due to his disapproval of Logan's participation in the Life and Death Brigade. Rory, then, calls Mitchum and tells him that she "disapproves" of his behavior. This phone call from Rory makes Logan's father come down to the hospital, which cheers up Logan to see that his father cares about him.Super Cool Party People Logan had been strongly encouraged, even forced, by his father to enter the family business. And, as a result, Logan moves to London to start his working life. Rory throws him a huge goodbye party and tries to go to the airport with him but he said that if she went he wouldn't board the plane.Partings Surprisingly, after the conflict he suffers with his father earlier, he takes his new responsibilities seriously, and does his job well. Unfortunately, after he loses money after a badly thought-out investment in a new media company (the company violated another person's patent rights, and the third company waited until a larger company with deeper pockets bought it to sue for infringement), Logan doesn't want to confess to Rory or his father the truth. Instead of taking fast responsibly he takes off to Vegas with his Life and Death Brigade best friends, Colin and Finn. After a few days comes back, talks it out wth his father and decides to leave the family business. And he apologizes to Rory for his behavior the last little while. After accepting a job offer in California, Logan approaches Lorelai to ask for her permission for him to ask Rory to marry him. She gives him her permission, and he proposes to Rory at her graduation party in front of her parents and grandparents. She pulls him outside, and tells him she needs time to think it over. Logan attends Rory's graduation ceremony, and after it is over, Rory finds him. She tells him she isn't ready to marry him, and hopes they can continue their relationship despite this. Logan says he isn't looking to move backward in their relationship as they've done long-distance before, and this is an all or nothing proposal. She sticks with her initial decision, and he bids her goodbye. Relationships Rory Gilmore :Main page: Rory and Logan Despite Rory being his first real girlfriend, he treats her as an adult who has her own voice as she lives her life and makes her own choices. Trivia * Rory is Logan's first serious girlfriend. * When Logan was ten, he called actress Alyssa Milano his girlfriend, due to a, "weird 'Who's the Boss?' phase," as revealed by his sister, Honor. She reveals this when Logan introduced Rory as his girlfriend. * Logan is notorious for getting into many legal problems where his father and his lawyers always bail him out. * He sank his father's yacht right off of Fiji one time. * Logan's best friends, but worst influences, are Colin and Finn. * Logan is beloved by Rory's grandparents because he comes from a rich, 'blue-blooded' familyHow Many Kropogs to Cape Cod?, until Rory doesn't return to Yale when they begin to treat him as any other guy dating Rory.Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number * Lorelai is apprehensive about Rory's relationship with Logan, but they eventually come to terms with each other. *The Huntzberger family is inspired by the real life owners of the New York Times, the Sulzberger family.Gilmore Girls Creator Says She Based That One Dude’s Family on the Sulzbergers | May 2014 Photos :Logan Huntzberger/Gallery Notes and references Category:Main Characters